


Perfect Sub

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [39]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Communication Issues, F/M, Light BDSM, Mick is the best best friend, Nora is best domme but needs to up her mindreading game, Ray is the best sub, Spanking, falling asleep, maintenance spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Ray is a good sub. Sometimes, he's even too good. Too good for his own good, that is.





	Perfect Sub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



It irked him, that he didn‘t know what to do. He needed it, but he had no idea how to get there. He couldn‘t just… walk up to her and ask her, that was impossible. For starters, he knew he‘d be blushing and stammering so bad he wouldn‘t even get the words out. No, he would need to find a different way. A different way that did not involve walking up to his gorgeous, wonderful girlfriend and stumbling over his own words, legs and feet while trying to ask her how to spank him.

It wasn‘t that anything was wrong, per se. Things were going great. They‘d been together for a while now, and they‘d tried that power exchange thing for a while now, and it was better than anything he‘d ever imagined. He loved not being in control sometimes, after trying to think up solutions for problems so far out of anyone‘s range that he couldn‘t discuss them with anyone. Cisco, maybe, but Cisco was back in Central and he was always busy with Flash business. He‘d been able to talk to Stein, but now there was just a dull ache where before there‘d been excitement to be able to talk things through with a fellow scientist.

Nora couldn‘t help him finding solutions, and he couldn‘t bounce ideas off of her when things got tricky, but she would draw him out of his own mind, take responsibility off his shoulders. She would make him stop thinking for a while, and for his own overactive mind that was the best thing that could happen.

He loved Nora, he really did. They had been together for a number of months only but he was still getting dangerously close to thinking that he might never want to be with someone else again. He’d caught himself peering at engagement rings in some shop window already, even though he knew it was much too early for that.

Nora was perfect, really. She always knew what he needed, and would never fail to give it to him. She knew how badly he wanted to please her, how much he craved to be a good boy. So she praised him where she could, made sure to give him treats and cuddles and the most mind-blowing sex he’d ever had. She was there to listen to him, to drag him away from his work to relax and get out of his own head for a while. She would make sure he had a firm routine throughout his day, something that helped him immensely. She would always discipline him when he broke their rules, too, and Ray took great comfort in knowing that.

No, the problem was not Nora at all. The problem was Ray himself.

Ray had always been eager to please, had always wanted to make everyone happy, had always sacrificed his own happiness in order to achieve someone else’s. And now, that meant that he kept to the rules, never toed the line. When Nora came up to him and told him she didn’t feel like doing laundry in that voice that meant it was a veiled command for him to do it for her, he’d drop everything until her clothes were clean and hanging on the clothes line to dry. When she told him they’d stay in her room for a change instead of his, he’d go there without even questioning it. When it was his turn to do chores he usually had them completed before anyone else had even realised that it was his turn. When Nora came to him and asked him to fix her some food, he’d whip up whatever she wanted, without a complaint.

Sara had taken him to the side at some point and grilled him about it, worried that he was under Nora’s thumb and that she was overdoing it with exerting his power over him. But the thing was that it made Ray happy. There was almost nothing that made him happier than pleasing the people he cared about. Maybe kissing Nora and completing research that was important to him were on that same level. But he loved seeing Nora’s pleased face when he did something for her, and the way she’d smile at him when he pleased her especially well. In the bedroom, he’d follow her every command, try out whatever new thing she wanted without question, and he knew that she got just as much a thrill out of his submission as he did.

The only problem was that recently, it hadn’t been enough. There had been an itch building inside of him, a restlessness that he couldn’t shake, and even when he lay at bed at night, exhausted from too much research, too much thinking, and falling over himself trying to please and pleasure his Mistress, it wouldn’t go away. It was like a need was building inside of him, thrumming through his body and making him unable to relax.

He knew what it was, and he had no idea how to address it. He’d had it before, and both Mick and Sara had taken care of it with him on different occasions. He knew he could go to them again, but he was with Nora now, and he knew she wouldn’t tolerate if he went to someone else with it. Not that he even wanted to, now. He wanted Nora, but that would require telling her. And what if she wouldn’t agree, or wouldn’t like it, or tell him off for it or ridicule him…

The thing was that their power exchange hadn’t really crossed over to a physical level. There had been no restraints, no particular toys, no impact play. But they didn’t need it. When Nora told him to get to his knees, he would drop down without hesitation, ready to worship her in whatever form she wished that night. He’d never told her no, never made her push him. He’d never caused her reason to discipline him. He should be happy, glad that he’d never worried that, that she had never had reason to be angry at him.

But somehow, now, he craved it. Wanted to feel that sharp burn on his backside as he was jolted by the impact of a paddle or a crop. Wanted to feel the pain, wanted to be disciplined, craved the humiliation. He wanted to be a good sub, but even good subs sometimes needed to be put in their place quite harshly.

The worst thing to him was that he couldn’t even explain it, he didn’t know why he was suddenly craving it. It wasn’t that he’d done anything wrong and wanted to be punished, or that his research and tech tryouts weren’t coming along as great. Everything was going well, and yet.

He knew that at least Mick had picked up on it already. He’d eyed him from across the room a few times, and even taken him aside to tell him to “get that lady of yours to beat your ass already”. He hadn’t outright offered to do it himself yet, but he knew that that wasn’t far off anymore. Mick, for all his grumbly demeanour and pretense of not caring for rules, would never actually overstep and push into their relationship, Ray knew, but he would offer to do it as a way to take care of a friend, to get Ray out of his head and get him back on track. And Ray loved him for it, really. But he needed to make sure that he’d get around to asking Nora before that happened. Because if he’d let it get that far, he knew he’d just die out of mortification.

But how does one break it to one’s domme that one would very much like to be spanked, please, even though one has displayed nothing but perfect behaviour?

The easiest way, he figured, would be to just misbehave, to force Nora’s hand and afterwards confess to her that it was exactly what he needed. He would feel bad for not being honest with her from the start, but it also wouldn’t be like he was lying, or as if it would be horribly unexpected. All subs slipped up after all, or disobeyed at some point.

So he tried. But as it turned out, it wasn’t all that easy. He oversalted her favourite soup, but then got so panicky before bringing it to her that he threw away the batch and made it anew – perfectly this time. He put a red shirt into her white laundry, but raced back to get it back out before the cycle could really start up, afraid of ruining one of her shirts or that special pillowcase he’d gotten for her a while back. He tried refusing her in the bedroom, but the one time he actually managed to tell her no, she just frowned and asked if he was okay, then proceeded to cuddle him all evening long. He knew that that was good and healthy, that actually he should not be punished for outright refusing her unless they’d discussed it beforehand, but he was getting desparate. He needed his ass spanked, but he had no idea how to get there, and how to tell Nora.

He placed a paddle in their bed and later found Nora cursing about “wretched Rory, leaving his kink stuff all over the place now” as she went to toss it “back” into Mick’s room. He almost had a breakdown over deliberately producing a piece of tech that didn’t work, but instead of punishing him Nora took him out into the forest and rode him into oblivion under a tree to get him out of his head.

He thought about going back on his promise to always have her back in a fight and to maybe just let someone graze her, give her the tiniest of scratches. But of course, he couldn’t do that. Nora was the woman he loved, he’d toss himself in front of the sword any day before letting her be hurt even in the tiniest of ways. And he knew he’d be so upset that she would never even think about punishing him.

After almost two weeks, he managed to not sweep the floor one day, and Nora didn’t even notice. He hid her favourite shampoo and left her with a generic store brand, but she blamed John, somehow. He failed to get her the right brand of tampons, and she just shook her head, grumbled “men”, and went to the store herself.

He dropped a bottle of whiskey, and she did look angry for a moment even while he was clearing away the shards already, and he thought he had finally gotten there. There was a cane nearby, a belt, her hairbrush… He was shivering in anticipation, dreading and hoping that now the time had finally come. Then Nora knelt next to him and took his hand in her much smaller ones.

“Ray, you’re bleeding. Med bay, now. Gideon will fix you right up.”

Well. So much for the spanking.

“I know they say women always get subtlety and shit, but sometimes you just gotta spell it out, Haircut”, Mick told him one day and put down a ginormous pizza in front of him. The ladies were somewhere for their book club night, and everyone else had mysteriously disappeared, so it was just him and Mick. Ray dug into his pizza without even thinking about it. With everyone else he’d have asked first, checked that it was gluten free, but strangely enough, when it came to food there’s no one he trusted more than Mick. Not even Nora.

“But I… I can’t. I can’t just tell her I want her to spank me.”

“Why not?” Ray watched Mick as he sat there, taking deep pulls of his beer, and wondered if maybe it really was as simple as that. If maybe just asking might be the solution. Sometimes, Ray really hated his high-functioning brain, and no one could ever find out how pathetically grateful he was to have Mick fucking Rory as his best friend.

He tried asking then, but predictably, he just couldn’t get the words out. He’d stutter and stammer and run away embarrassedly, or he’d choke up before he even started speaking. One time, he’d gotten as far as “Would you-” before Nora raised an eyebrow.

“This better not be a proposal, Palmer, because we’re a few years away from that.”

In the ensuing feeling of awkwardness and humiliation, he never managed to tell her what he’d initially been wanting to ask.

In the end, it was Mick who saved the day. Of course it was.

Ray came back into their room one night, a load of clean laundry in his arms, only to discover Nora sitting on the bed, staring at Mick who was leaning against the table and staring at her intently. Once he realised that Ray was there, he gave him a nod and a clap on the shoulder so hard that Ray nearly went to his knees just from the force of it. “Have fun, Haircut”, he grumbled and then left, door sliding closed behind him.

Ray turned to Nora with a frown, wondering what this was all about, only to see her rise from the bed – with a paddle in her hand.

“So”, she smiled, looking much more like a predator zeroing in on its prey than Ray liked. “So Mick, your dear friend, comes in here and tells me you’ve been trying to ask me to spank you for weeks? How come I haven’t heard of that?”  
“I… um… I… uh… um...” He swallowed and took a deep breath even as the room before him started to swim. Oh gosh, how was he supposed to react to this? What had Mick done, what if she hated it, oh god, what if she broke up with him now, what if-

“Is that a yes, my dear?”

He slowly let out the breath he’d been holding for much too long and slid to his knees without being asked. Somehow, faced with it like this, it wasn’t so hard anymore.

“Mistress… Nora. Yes. Yes, that’s a yes.”

He didn’t look up when he saw her moving in front of him, but then she was crouching close enough that her knees touched his stomach and he could feel her lips on his forehead.

“Darling. You know you can just ask me, right? You can ask me for anything, we can talk about everything and see if it’s something for us. My silly boy.” Another kiss to his cheek and then she withdrew again. “Come, sit with me.”

Once they were both on the bed, curled up together with the blankets wrapped around their shoulders, Nora leaned against him with a soft sigh.

“Why do you want to be spanked?”

“I don’t… I just.” He sighed and shook his head. He almost never stopped talking, he knew that, but sometimes finding the right words was just so hard.

“I get this… itch sometimes? And I just crave it? Without reason, really?”

“So it’s like… a maintenance spanking, then? Not a punishment or something? Just to pull you out of your head and get you back on track?”

“Yeah!” he nodded, so glad that she understood. “Like that. Just to… set me right again?”

He felt like he was melting inside when Nora smiled up at him and then leaned in to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

“Next time, you can just tell me instead of trying and failing to be a brat, love. Or we can give you signals that will mean you need a good whooping.”

Ray just nodded, trying to hold back tears. He couldn’t believe she understood him, and that she was so willing to give him what he needed. He would be an even better boy for he, he swore himself. He’d be the best sub ever for the best Mistress anyone could ever wish for.

“Now though… how about you lay down over my lap and present that sweet ass for me, huh?”

Ray swore he’d never been out of his clothes and in position so fast.

“Yes, please… please, Mistress, will you spank me, please?”

“Of course, my pet. Darling, of course I will.” Nora took some time to gently stroke her hands over his behind, and he could tell when she finally reached for the paddle again.

“I’ll start now, pet. We’ll just go as long as it feels right, yes? If you’ll tell me to stop, I’ll stop.”

Ray could only nod eagerly and push his ass up to present it for her, and then, shortly after, there was the first strike of the paddle to his ass.

He almost instantly relaxed at it, letting his eyes fall closed and pushing his hips back a little more. The pain was sharp, and Nora certainly wasn’t one to do this gingerly, but he loved it. He could almost feel his thoughts slowing down already, just a few slaps in. His focus narrowed down to Nora beside him and under him and the pain on his ass cheeks, and it was such a blessed feeling. He turned his head enough so Nora could see him smile, and knew she smiled back even without opening his eyes to check. His body was jolted a little with every strike, and he’d never felt better.

“Thank you, Mistress. Thank you so much”, he blubbered, reveling in the feeling of finally getting what he’d been craving for so, so long.

And it was so good.

Better now than when Sara had done it, and better than it had been with Mick. Nora loved him, Nora was the right one for him, and of course it would be her that it felt best with.

His tears spilled over soon enough and he reached back tangle his fingers with hers, holding on to her free hand while still getting spanked with her other. It was hell and it was heaven, and he was finally able to let go of all the stress, and the constant humming in his head stopped for once, he was sure he’d never been this blissed out.

Really, he thought, Nora was just the best partner anyone could possibly ask for, and he had no idea how he’d been the lucky one who ended up with her.

He cried into his pillow as Nora continued to spank him, laying waste to his ass, and it hurt so good and it was so perfect, he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to lay there in her lap, at her mercy, and never ever move again. He knew it couldn’t be, but that didn’t stop him from wanting it.

“I love you”, he whispered, and received an even sharper slap in reply.

“I love you too, pet.”

Much later, when he surfaced again from a long float in the sweet, blessed silence of subspace, he found himself in bed with Nora, curled up together with her face buried in the side of his neck. He tried to turn a bit and only got the little groan that told him that Nora was asleep and would not be happy about being woken up.

A glance at the clock told him that it was 4AM, so he guessed he couldn’t blame his love for falling asleep on him. He spotted a glass of water on the nightstand though, and when he finally did move he noticed the slightly greasy smear of lotion on his backside. Of course Nora had taken care of him while he was knocked out and floating on pure bliss. She was the best, and Ray couldn’t love her more even if he tried. He wriggled out of her hold and slid out of the bed to drink some of the water and change into his pyjamas after taking a quick shower. He was sure that Nora had cleaned him up, but he always felt better when taking a shower after a scene. Once that was done he slid back into bed and pried some of the blankets out of his girlfriend’s grip. Really, he’d never met someone who hogged the blankets quite as much as his lady. He had figured out the solution though, if he took over the role of blanket himself things went much smoother. So he pried enough to be able to slip under the blankets, then scooted up to Nora and spooned her from behind.

He closed his eyes with a smile and relaxed as he snuggled up to her. Tomorrow, he’d have to go out and get Mick a big box of his favourite beer, the one Gideon couldn’t fabricate. If he said thank you, Mick would pretend to have no idea what he was talking about anyway.

“Mm...you good?” Somehow his moving about must have woken Nora up anyway, since she was now blinking sleepily at him.

“Very good, love. Better than ever. Sleep tight.” She smiled at him while closing her eyes again and snuggled even closer.

Really, there was no place Ray would rather be, he thought as he fell asleep as well, than here in bed with the love of his life, his ass spanked nice and red and smarting in just the right way, and with his head blessedly quiet for once.

He must be the luckiest man in all of time and across the universes, really.


End file.
